Trust is a Must
by ChessirePawn
Summary: Hi :D My friend wrote this and asked me to post it for her since she doesn't have an account  :3 I dunno much about the pairing BBRae but I hope all u teen titans fans out there enjoy this entertaining piece of writing  :D


**Hi! This is my first time writing a fanfic, lol. Anyway, my pen name is Eragon, but I don't have an account yet, but I asked my friend here to post it on her profile. By the way, I'm a BBRae fan. There are subtle hints that Raven has a crush on Beast Boy. I don't do mushy-mushy romance. I like to do stories that have subtle hints in them that suggest that one character is in love with another character. In this case, Raven and Beast Boy.**

**This is a very long one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I only own this story.**

"Beast Boy! Get over here now!" Robin suddenly shouted. Beast Boy, who was in the middle of playing video games with Cyborg, immediately dropped the controller, knowing how Robin was impatient when mad or annoyed. As he walked past Raven, he saw her amethyst eyes were filled with worry and concern before they closed.

"Beast Boy! How could you let Dr. Light get away? You just had to make a fool of yourself, distracting us and allowing Dr. Light to escape. Sometimes, I don't even know why the team, including I, trust you," Robin ranted. When he reached the end of his rant, he walked straight to Beast Boy to see his reaction. What he saw surprised him. Instead of looking at the floor, eyes full of guilt, he was looking at Robin without fear in his face, his eyes full of anger. For some reason, things kept exploding in the background. Both the boys looked at Raven, who stopped meditating and was looking at the boys back. Beast Boy could tell by your eyes that she was annoyed by what Robin just said.

Beast Boy turned back to Robin with his teeth gritting together, "How dare you lecture me on trust, Robin? You don't even trust me anymore! And that includes Cyborg and Starfire! You guys are always tense around me. You know, Robin, lecturing about trust to me isn't a good idea. I'm still angry and bitter at the team except Raven. I felt sad about how you reacted and felt lonely until only, and only, Raven comforted me." Emotions flew all over his face and in his eyes, all of which were negative emotions. The one that stood out the most in his face and eyes was bitterness. Robin could tell he was very bitter about something, the question is what? He suddenly thought of a very good idea.

"Okay, how about this, Beast Boy? We spar in the training room, no powers. If I win, you have to tell us what's wrong and why you don't trust Cyborg, Starfire, and me. If you win, you don't have to tell us. You can if you want to. Deal?" Robin finished, sticking his hand out. Beast Boy thought it over and shook Robin's hand. He knew that if Cy and Star trusted in him to be able to defeat Robin, they do trust him. If you don't, well, it proves they don't think he can do the impossible.

In the ring, Robin immediately thrust out his arm to punch Beast Boy, but he dodged it with the flexibility of a snake. Cy, Star, and Raven were amazed. Cy and Star thought that Robin would win, but Raven and her emotions, thought that Beast Boy would win. Since Beast Boy was part animal, he can read body language very well. He saw that Cyborg and Starfire would think that Robin would win, but only Raven was rooting for him. He felt negative emotions rise up in him.

During the fight (or spar), Robin kept attacking Beast Boy with every fighting style that Batman taught him. However, Beast Boy avoided the attacks with the flexibility of a snake and the landing of a cat. He attacked back with a ferocity of a tiger and the accuracy of a crane. It was like all of the animals that Beast Boy can turn into are fighting Robin, but in human form. Robin tried to punch him, but Beast Boy was expecting it. He ducked, then grabbed Robin's arm. He flipped Robin out of the ring. Cyborg declared Beast Boy the winner.

Back in the common room, Raven and Beast Boy sat on the couch next to each other while Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire stood up. The silence was broken by Robin, "Fine, Beast Boy, you win. Do you want to tell us why you don't trust us? "The others leaned in to hear Beast Boy answer.

"I'm sorry, but all the evidence pointed at you," Robin instantly replied back, his eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"The Beast incident," he replied simply. "The moment it looked I was the one who attacked Raven, you guys turned on me and acted like I was a criminal who couldn't be forgiven."

"Bullshit. **(A/N Sorry for the swear word. BB is no himself since he's angry and he is venting right now.) **I looked at the security cameras, and I put Raven down gently before fighting you. Also, since the Beast is like an animal, his instincts must have told him to fight the team when you guys charged. Besides, I also saw that Adonis and I were fighting and some hair got loose. I'm pretty sure that the gray fur would have stood out against the green fur. And isn't normal procedure for the victim to wake up before testifying the fact. The time it seemed that I was a criminal, all of you except Raven turns against me," Beast Boy pointed out, his eyes full of anger and hurt. "When it seemed that I was the one who attacked Raven, where was the so-called trust when I claimed I should never hurt Raven? You threw that trust out the window the moment you guys saw Raven in my teeth."

Robin replied back, "Oh yeah? Name all the times when we did wrong things, but the team still trusted that person." The other members instantly knew he made a wrong move.

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed, making it seem like he was a feral animal. "Oh, yeah? Well, Robin, for your information, everybody here, including Terra, did something wrong, so wrong that it could have cost us one teammate or millions of lives. When they did do it, did we turn our backs on them? No, we tried to help that person."

This time, Robins' eyes narrowed in suspicion. "When? When did we all do something wrong?" he challenged.

Beast Boy growled like a wolf. "Fine. When Robin became Slade's apprentice and Red-X, we forgave him and didn't threaten to put him in jail, even though he deserved it. Robin, you were trained by the world's greatest detective, but you didn't even try to put the puzzle together. You automatically assumed it was me." Now he looked at Cyborg and Starfire with bitterness written in his eyes and all over his face. "Okay, Raven, when I say about what you did wrong, please don't be mad at me. I'm not mad at you since you helped me with the incident. Okay?" Raven thought about it and agreed. She knew what incident he's going to say and that he won't say that jerk's name. (A/N By the way, the "jerk" is Malchior, the dark dragon who broke Raven's heart. I hate him!)

Beast Boy nodded. "Alright. When Raven let loose that fire-breathing jerk, what did we after we defeated him? We comforted her instead of kicking her off the team. Cyborg, when it seemed like you were on Brother Blood's side, we didn't just abandon you. No! We tried to get you back to your "senses." And when Starfire seemed to be a thief when the alien police said so, we didn't believe them. Instead, we tried to free her. When Terra became Slade's new apprentice, what did we do in the end? We tried to convince her to be on our side. You know as well as I do that even if Terra survived, you wouldn't put her into jail." he finished and walked out of the common. A few seconds later, it could be heard of him punching the walls. Raven looked at Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire with her eyes full of anger. They were very intimidated by her, but more by Beast Boy. He was right. When he needed them the most, they turned their back on him, except Raven. She was the only one who comforted him and helped him.

Raven growled at them, "Well done. You just made him feel worse. He's right, you know. Robin, you had no right to lecture him on trust. He trusted you guys to believe he told the truth, but you turned your backs on him. He felt betrayed that his friends, no, his family abandoned him and threatened to lock him in jail and lock away the key." With those final words, she glided out of the common room. They didn't see it, but she was crying at how badly his family treated him when he became the Beast.

**Hi there! I already mentioned that I'm pen name is Eragon. I'm ChessirePawn's friend. Since I don't have an account yet, I asked her to post this on her profile. However, this story is mine, not hers, keep that in mind. This one-shot is basically about how Beast Boy felt after the Beast incident. I'm planning to write more fanfics in the near future, but first, I want to see how many reviews I can get for this one. By the way, in some of my stories, my OC will be in them. He's Beast Boy himself, name's Eragon Namikaze. Hope to write to all you BBRae fans soon! **


End file.
